FreezeMan.EXE
FreezeMan.EXE is a Solo NetNavi from the Mega Man Battle Network series that works for the criminal organization known as Gospel. FreezeMan usually uses some sort of ice attack and can encase himself in ice for protection. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 2 FreezeMan locks up all of the environment control systems around the world, which results in natural disasters such as floods, earthquakes, and heat waves. He also leads Gospel in the Net, as Sean leads it in the real world. FreezeMan hides in the back of the Koto Area, manipulating the disasters. He is found by MegaMan and defeated. FreezeMan appears again with MagnetMan and KnightMan to stop MegaMan in the Gospel server when he tries to dispel the radiation around the door to Sean's command room, but is defeated again. Boss Strategy Despite his Ice Shield, FreezeMan is very easy to defeat if one has a pack of Elec-Chips; in addition to FreezeMan being an Aqua Navi (and thus weak to Elec), the Ice Stage ensures any Elec-Attack will deal four times the normal damage. The battle can be even easier if the player has the ElecStyle, as a mere use of a charged attack will deal decent damage to FreezeMan and stun him. With enough level of charge, the player could charge another attack, and continue damaging and stunning FreezeMan for the entire battle. If none of these conditions are met, then the battle can be tricky, as there are two holes in the player's area, and due to the Ice panels any movement will cause MegaMan to slip to the very edge of the area, so the player must get creative to avoid FreezeMan's attacks, specially Icicle Fall. FreezeMan will not move from his original position, making him an easy target. Overall with or without Elec attacks, he can be a rather easy boss. Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge FreezeMan participates in the Battle Chip GP, where he is fought as an opponent in the tournament. Despite being a solo NetNavi, he is operated by a reformed Sean Obihiro in this game. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior FreezeMan is the NetNavi leader of Gospel in the anime. He first makes his appearance during the storm occurring in NetCity. He attacks TorchMan in the sewers and almost deletes him, but Mr. Match uses AreaSteal and escapes. Just before TorchMan can get to a jack-out point, FreezeMan appears again and deletes him. FreezeMan also causes the robot penguins to go haywire and freeze over DenTech City. He defeats MegaMan easily when the latter tries to stop him, but HeatMan appears and drives him off. FreezeMan and HeatMan battle once more at the end of the series, and their battle ends with FreezeMan's defeat, avenging TorchMan. FreezeMan, severely injured from his battle, is later deleted by ShadowMan for his failure. In the anime, FreezeMan is extremely powerful, as he could easily freeze all of Net City and spread ice viruses around. He easily defeated MegaMan both times they fought, regardless of MegaMan using plenty of Battle Chips while FreezeMan relied on Ice Stage. He is a very proud and fair combatant, as he purposely used Ice Stage so that Lan and MegaMan were not forbidden to use Battle Chips, as would normally be the case in Net City. He was also able to fight one-on-one with Bass, although Bass didn't try to attack and just defended himself. Rockman.EXE Beast A Zoanoroid FreezeMan appears in episode 9. This Zoanoroid is unique due to the fact he is never seen as a beast. A high rank general for the Falzar army, Zoano FreezeMan was tasked with the destruction of a Gregar base. He succeeded, but in the process sustained a great amount of damage. IceMan found him in his secret base in NetCity, where he reluctantly bonded with the Zoanoroid. Eventually he is found by the Gregar member Zoano StoneMan, and holds him off the best he can, despite his injuries. MegaMan shows up and helps delete StoneMan, after which Zoano FreezeMan dies, turning into a crystal shard left behind for IceMan. Power and Abilities *'Ice Stage:' FreezeMan starts the battle with the entire battlefield as Ice panels. He actives this if all panels (both areas) are not ice (he has 3 chips of these). *'Ice Shield:' FreezeMan encases himself in an ice crystal. The player has to first damage the crystal enough (41 damage in v1, 81 in v2 and 121 in v3) before he is completely vulnerable. Also, once the crystal is broken, FreezeMan will release a wind effect that constantly blows the player to the back column. *'Ice Tower:' FreezeMan summons an Icicle Tower that moves forward, moving up and down as it tracks the player's position. *'Icicle Fall:' FreezeMan drops 3 icicles onto the player's area. Battle Chips ''Mega Man Battle Network 2 ''Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge'' Gallery FreezeMan.EXE concept art.png| Concept art of FreezeMan.Exe. Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 2 bosses Category:Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge NetNavis Category:Aqua and Ice bosses Category:Male NetNavis